


The Breaking Bad Movie Adventure!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Walter White gets mad when the movie theatre doesn't show the movie he wanted to see!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Breaking Bad Movie Adventure!

A/N: I don't know anything about Breaking Bad but I wanted to write a fic anyway I hope it's okay!

Walter White was really tired of waiting for the movie to start. He had been at the theatre for hours and for some reason they weren't showing the movie he had paid for. He sat in the theatre for a while longer and nobody else showed up so he left and went to the counter.

"Why didn't the movie start?" Walter White said. Nobody was there.

Walter White was angry that they didn't let him watch a movie, so he stole the cash register and he left.

Two days later, the police came to his door. "Did you steal a cash register from the movie theatre?" the police said.

"Yeah, sorry," he said. He wasn't angry anymore, so he gave it back.

"Okay, thanks," The police said. They were glad he was honest, so they didn't get mad and they left without arresting him.

"Phew," Walter White said. Also he learned later that he went to the theatre at the wrong time and that was why they didn't show the movie.

The End


End file.
